


Cinnamon

by Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blowjobs, Heavily Implied Luna And Ravus' Proverbial Dick Measuring Contest, M/M, Mentioned Accidental Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley/pseuds/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley
Summary: Ravus decides to blow Ignis for the first time.





	Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill: No beta. We die like men.

 

“I want to try it… taking you into my mouth.”

Fellatio had always seemed inhumane by definition in Ravus’ perspective. It was the concept of putting one’s genitals inside another persons’ mouth for pleasure that looks so animalistic and derogatory. Ignis sympathized with his view, considering he was a casual performer of the said act.

But for Ravus to initiate something like this in their sex life must be a huge step. “What set your curiosity about?”

“I had the unfortunate position of seeing Luna… dominate Noctis into… fellating her.” Ignis raised an eyebrow and Ravus’ ears turned pink to red as he mumbled to himself. “She was… ecstatic, to say the least.”

“You’re curious.”

Ignis knew better that Ravus looked eager despite his fidgeting. He took a careful step forward and looked up at him with his heterochromic, puppy eyed stare. “Will you let me?”

“Of course. How do you want me?”

“I want to be able to see your face.”

And he wanted to watch, but Ignis couldn’t say it so candidly. Ravus knew his voyeuristic streak by now but it doesn’t need to be reaffirmed, especially in this moment. “The couch will do.”

Despite Ravus consenting, Ignis felt nervous. He wasn’t a stranger to blowjobs, but having someone who was repulsed by the act and suddenly curious to try it? He was loathe to ruin the experience entirely. That, and Ignis had always wanted to finally blow Ravus. Years into their relationship and he never had the opportunity to because of Ravus’ aversion to it.

Ravus knelt in between his legs and made quick work of his zipper and underwear. Ignis made a mental note to thank the oracle for providing him the initiative despite the other pressing matter of Ravus’ purpose during his sister’s private time. His thoughts were halted when Ravus grasped his bare length and looked up at him for reassurance. “Is something wrong?”

“Oh, no…” Ignis petted his head. “I… want you to feel good too.”

Ravus stroked him with his intact hand and pecked a kiss at the head of his cock. “Don’t hesitate to tell me how you want it. I know there are things you want to do to me that you’re not saying, love.”

Ignis was about to deny it but Ravus had wrapped his tongue around the underside of his cock and sank his length into his mouth. Ignis squirmed and clutched at his hair by instinct. Ravus sucked at the head in response and Ignis’ breath hitched. He felt Ravus’ eyes on him and gasped as Ravus teased his tongue over the underside. He must’ve looked ruined, his eyes half-lidded and jaw slack from moaning.

Technically, he knew why blowjobs felt good but by the Six, Ravus was a new experience entirely. The man’s curious and eager mouth made him feel like a virgin receiving his first blowjob all over again.  Ignis’ head fell back, resigning to the heat of Ravus’ mouth. Ravus took him like an unyielding treat and he licked and sucked his length as if demanding him to melt and yield.  Suddenly the couch felt too cramped, there was not enough room to move. The corner he had placed himself kept him in place for Ravus to ravish him and in turn, a view of his lover with his mouth around his dick. Heterochromic eyes looked back at him and a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. Ignis groaned as Ravus’ hands left his length and gripped both of his hips.

He was going to be thoroughly devoured. And he can do nothing.

Ravus groaned around his length, the vibrations making him buck his hips. His prosthetic’s strength aided in holding him down and the action of it prompted Ravus to hollow his cheeks and bob his head up and down. Ignis’ moaned, helpless against Ravus’ greed. “Ravus, I’m close…!”

But Ravus didn’t slow down and took to sinking his length further down his throat. “I’m going to cum!” Ignis desperately warned and squirmed in attempt to press his thighs together. But Ravus growled and wedged himself to keep his legs spread. He sucked the head of his dick with clear intent and the idea of Ravus wanting to swallow his cum was what completely tipped him over to the edge with a pathetic cry. Ravus clearly gagged at the sudden gush at his throat but he angled himself to let it pass over his tongue and tilted his head to ease himself into it. Ignis whimpered as Ravus swallowed him down and the clench of his throat made him squeak and tug at the man’s hair. “R-ravus, i-it feels too much…” He tapped at Ravus’ cheek. “Let go…”

Ravus pulled off of him, his tongue lingering over the tip before reluctantly parting. “Forgive me. You taste so sweet.” He licked his lips and the raunchy promise of it made Ignis shudder. “I should’ve indulged this sooner. You look absolutely debauched, darling.”

“Really? Because I felt like one of your favorite sweets.” Ignis chuckled. “I assume you like the experience?”

Ravus nodded and pressed his lips over his. Ignis tasted himself from his tongue. Oddly enough, Ravus wasn’t flattering him. He did taste like—

“Is it possible for you to stay for dinner, Ignis?”

“Our schedule for the rest of the week is mostly free from affairs beyond Accordo.” Ignis trailed off, seeing Ravus’ questing, hungry stare overtaking him and the telltale motions of his arms enclosing him back down to the couch. “A-an extended stay through the night is no problem.”

“Good.” Ignis gulped as Ravus immediately set to work in pulling the rest of his pants and underwear off. “Because dinner is served.”

 

* * *

 

Luna was already seated at the table partaking her morning coffee, looking pleased with herself and regal as ever. Not that Ravus felt inferior to her standing currently, but she bore the mark of her latest round with Noctis like a badge of victory.

Before he could make a remark of it, Luna fired her first shot of the day. “So Ravus, I heard you had Ignis Scientia for dinner.”

And here it was, the tirade of shame. But he wasn’t going down without a fight. “And you had milk for breakfast.” Ravus sighed. “This measuring contest is beyond us, Lunafreya.”

Perhaps a side-effect of being pitted against the chancellor’s wits and the imperial generals’ invasive scrutiny.  Lunafreya made sure to employ secret eyes and ears in every place she stepped foot on to be armed with whatever knowledge she could use against inquisitors. An unseemly habit for an Oracle but a cunning strategy befitting a Queen. She needed to win and she would do with whatever she could afford.

Even with the empire’s influence dissolving for good, old habits die hard, he supposed. But the intrigue and scandal keeps her occupied and it spurns their once old competitiveness and rivalry like they were still children.

“Oh, I don’t know with you.” Luna stared at him directly. “I can keep Noct up all night, until the sun rises. He’ll never have time to sleep again.”

The serving maids served the trays of breakfast entrees and did their best to hide their giggles. Luna proudly drained her coffee and Ravus spluttered in response. “Are you…?! Are you seriously pitting your sexual prowess against mine?”

“Are you?”

So. This is how it’s going to be today. He was about to open his mouth when a familiar voice decided to cut in between them. “Your Majesties please, you’re both undeniably virile.” Ignis announced over the two warring monarchs.

Now under the morning light, Ravus almost pinked in embarrassment at the number of hickies and bite marks the Lucian advisor sported around his neck and shoulders and, by memory, the rows of bruises in his thighs. Plus, his voice sounded rougher than usual and Luna eyed him knowingly.

“Good morning to you all. Apologies if I appear… distracted for today.”

“Oh, no problem at all. We claim responsibility. Don’t we, Ravus?”

Ravus blushed down to his neck. Ignis chuckled and went to his seat. “Will Noct be joining us for breakfast?”

“Oh, I certainly hope so.” Ravus rolled his eyes at her. “It would be a shame to miss the most important meal of the day.”

A telltale clink of a leg-brace stepping from the hall turned all their attention. Everyone glanced to see King Noctis miraculously awake at such an early hour. “There you are, darling. I feared you wouldn’t make it today.”

“G’morning Luna.” Noctis groaned out. Ravus and Ignis jumped at how rough and strained the king’s voice was and could hardly imagine how the queen had thoroughly ravished him the previous night. Upon closer inspection, the king had bruises all over his neck and obvious handcuff marks peeking from his shirt cuffs. At the head of the table, Luna’s smile exuded smugness more than pleasantry. “Morning, darling. Are you sure you can walk properly? Do you need a cushion?”

Noctis responded with a peace sign and a grimace and went to his seat, squirming and leaning awkwardly in the chair.

“Just as I thought.” Luna nodded and resumed her breakfast. Ravus made a long-suffering sigh and a promise to Ignis for an explanation.

 


End file.
